Among conventional display apparatus, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-173147, for example, discloses a display apparatus intended to reliably suppress temperature rise (Patent Document 1). The display apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a display panel that displays an image, a frame chassis that supports the display panel, and a circuit board that drives the display panel to display an image. A front design frame and a rear face cover are fixed respectively in front of and behind a module formed of the display panel, frame chassis and circuit board. A cooling fan is mounted on the frame chassis, and the rear face cover is provided with an intake hole and an exhaust hole for this cooling fan.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-117315 discloses a heat radiation structure for a PDP (Plasma Display Panel) intended to forcefully exhaust air between the PDP and a driving circuit that has been raised in temperature by heat of the PDP, to thereby suppress temperature rise of the PDP (Patent Document 2). In the heat radiation structure for the PDP disclosed in Patent Document 2, the driving circuit board with a driving circuit for the plasma display panel mounted thereon is placed to the rear face side of the plasma display panel at a required interval. An electrode led out to the outer periphery of the plasma display panel and a conductor led out to the outer periphery of the driving circuit board are connected via a flat cable. This driving circuit board has a ventilation hole pierced therethrough, and further has a first exhaust fan attached thereto. Driving of the first exhaust fan allows air between the plasma display panel and the driving circuit board to be exhausted through the ventilation hole.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-173147    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-117315